Tyresa Morgan
Tyresa Morgan is the Admiral of the Seventh Fleet, commander of every ship that sails under its banner, she commands from the Garadar, the Flagship and the only Dimensional Ship within the Seventh Fleet. All naval operations as well as troop deployments are carried out by her and her staff. Personality Tyresa is a very kind and joking person, often forgoing rank and file to speak on a more personal level with his soldiers. Often sharing their concerns and also their problems. Even joking and playing with her Commander, often calling him old. Although she doesn't like it much when she is pulled up on the same thing. When in battle she is quick to become serious, fighting with intense vigor and passion. Often she seems to argue with her opponents, gauging their reactions to her words to make them see their mistakes before she strikes them down. She has a great dislike towards the Quincy, calling them False Light's, saying they are nothing but imitations of holiness. Appearance Tyresa is a strong and well formed woman, lithe muscle covered her body and despite her advancing age has maintained her beauty and prowess. Her golden hair has several streaks of grey in them, but is still vibrant. She had deep green eyes. Plot Tyresa Morgan is the cousin of Iseabail Morgan, the leader of the Morgan Militia that was present in the Burning Steppes during the events of the Thirds War. She was a former Priestess of the Light in her teenage years before the Second War, but afterwords she was allowed to become a Paladin after she fought and defended the wounded in a small medical camp from orc raiders. Fighting them off with a shield and sword, it was then that woman were given the privilege to join the military as soldiers. During the Third War Tyresa acted as a commander against the Scourge until she was forced along with many others to flee to Stormwind, although she took up numerous campaigns to halt the Scourge's advance and also reclaim her former home. At times she often worked with the Scarlet Crusade and local survivors to drive off the Scourge, although these were not successful. Eventually she was ordered to return home and begin repairing the fractured order. During the four years since the Battle of Mount Hyjal she had been training new recruits and keeping Stormwind safe. History Tyresa Morgan is present on the bridge of the Garadar, preparing the Ships for transit to their next location. She speaks with Mairne, sharing a joke with him, and learns of the First Fleet's mission and the subsequent timeline they have been given. She relays her doubts on being able to accomplish a task such as that within Four Months. Mairne states that he may have a way out of it. Tyresa later gave the order for the ships to move to Earth and prepare the men for deployment against the Seireitei. Tyresa entered the Seireitei and led and assault against Yhwach to protect Ichigo Kurosaki from being killed. She led nearly a hundred warriors to defend him from Yhwach. After the battle she helped Ichigo to his feet and discussed with him trying to open a dialogue with the Gotei 13. When the Captains and remaining Shinigami arrived Tyresa attempted to organize a ceasefire. Tyresa was present when Mairne discussed with the remaining leading body of the Gotei 13 that they would be joining forces against the Quincy. Tyresa returned to the Garadar at some point and later joined Mairne, Kalgu Moonfury, Caderyn Thunderclaw and Xrach Fadeligther when Faith Masters was attacked by Quincy. She personally fought against Alexander Sigismund along aside Kalgu and Caderyn. After a short bout he released his Vollstandig, where she drew on more power from the light while Kalgu and Caderyn used Ascension. After Sigismund was defeated she was attacked by Bazz-B, but she retreated before the battle could continue any further. Equipment Armor: Sanctuary Battle Gear - A Solid gold and silver amour that covers her entire body. Weapon: X'tel, Shard of the Lightborne - A Sword forged from the Shard of a Naaru, given to Tyresa for her service to the Light. Silver in colour, completely silver, shining with light and shaped like a broadsword. Shield: Lightbringer's Defender - A large kite shield that has the emblem of the Silver hand welded into the surface. Abilities and Powers Master Swordsman: Tyresa is a master swordsman, having trained for decades in the art of the sword under many different paladin masters. She has been noted to be skilled enough to face down groups of enemies with ease. She was even commended by Varian Wrynn, another Master Swordsman for being a skill warrior and very fast with her large sword. She also is skilled enough to fight against a expert Swordsman of Alexander Sigismund's caliber who is known to be a skilled fighter with his own sword. Enhanced Strength: Tyresa possesses great deals of physical strength, her powers are enhanced by her connection to the light, she is capable of matching the strength of a Fel-Guard, a demonic entity that possesses great physical stature and strength that could match three normal humans. Holy Power: Tyresa possesses a deep connection to the light, because of this she can use a vast array of holy spells and abilities with little effort. She also possesses a great deal of faith and can even resurrect those that have been killed. She also can enhance her strength and power to greater levels. * Avenger: Tyresa is among the few that can channel the light so greatly that she can summon up the divine force of the Light in the form of an Avenger. This form gives the Paladin wings of ethereal fire and light. The more wings and the larger their span determine the users strength. Tyresa can summon up two large wings that are each close to six feet in length. ** Flight: Tyresa is given the ability of flight. ** Increased Durability: Tyresa was able to survive with no injury after being consumed by a wave of Reishi Fire, while her armor was burnt and partially melted she was not harmed. ** Enhanced Healing: Tyresa is able to heal herself at a rapid rate thanks to the light. Able to become almost impervious to wounds. ** Further Enhanced Strength: Tyresa was able to push a Quincy Sternritter onto the defense quickly and easily. Even wounding him several times in the process. Master Tactician and Strategist: As a commander and Admiral Tyresa possesses the fine point of troop movements and commanding forces, because of this she is able to lead troops in battle easily and effectively counter enemy strategies. She has commanded five campaigns and all have resulted in complete annihilation of the enemy. Trivia Tyresa Morgan is the orginal character of Jimmyjamster728, she is another character that has appeared in all other works made by Jimmyjamster728, such as Lords of Warcraft and Transcendence. She is another favorite of the writer, second only to Mairne. Tyresa use to be called Tyresa Moran, but was later changed to Morgan to tie her to another character.